


Hey, stop that. You'll hurt yourself.

by Project_Phoenix



Series: Kenric and Fintan [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Captive, Fire, Kidnapping, Mentions of not eating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix
Summary: Fintan makes quite the discovery about his captive
Relationships: Councillor Kenric/Fintan Pyren
Series: Kenric and Fintan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079711
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself.” The blond man said eyeing the former councillor trying to pick the lock on his chains.

The redhead jumped, dropping the lockpick he somehow got his hands on. Fintan simply gave him a smirk as he walked over, snatching it away from him as Kenric turned his gaze towards the cold stone floor. The room itself was freezing but Kenric never seemed bothered by the cold temperature nor did he seem bothered by the darkness.

“Now what do you think you were going to do with this?” Fintan asked, looking at the lock pick then back at Kenric, enjoying the way the redheads body tensed under his gaze, “Trying to escape? I thought you were over that by now Kenric.”   
  


Fintan reached over and tilted his head up, forcing kenric to look at him. 

“Why did you spare me? Why didn’t you just kill me?” Kenric growled, moving his head away and glaring at his captor.

“You're quite the bargaining chip little Ember. And a cute one at that.” Fintan said, eyeing him up and down.

“Why are you here? Don’t you have more important things to do?” Kenric asked, pushing himself against the wall and trying to shrink under the blond man's gaze.

“Nope. I’m all yours until morning.” 

“Morning?” The former councilor asked tilting his head

“Ah right. I suppose you’ve lost track of the time and how long you’ve been here right?” Fintan guessed looking around the dark windowless cell.

Kenric gave a small nod in response before saying “I’m assuming it’s been a few months.”

“Something like that. “ The pyrokinetic responded, taking a step back and sparking a flame between them to get a better look at Kernic.

Kenric tried to back up more as he eyed the flame and Fintan got a better look at him. Fintan took in the other elf’s appearance. He looked starving and like he clearly hasn’t slept in days. The neverseen brand was very apparent in his arm. He honestly looked terrible.

“When was the last time you were fed?” Fintan asked, eying him in the dim light of the small flame between them.

“I don’t know. A week?” Kenric guessed with a shrug.

“A week?!” Fintan exclaimed.

Kenric flinched back before nodding and saying “I think. Why do you care?” 

That was a good question. Why did he care? To him Kenric should be nothing but a prisoner. A bargaining chip.

_ ‘Access to his cache’ _ Fintan thought, reminding himself the entire reason he came down there.

“I need our most valuable prisoner to not die of hunger,” Fintan decided to answer with.

Kenric eyed him for a moment before saying “I see.”

“I’ll be back. You stay here.” Fintan said rising to his feet.

Kenric rolled his eyes and leaned back watching fintan as he left the room. The blond walked through the twisting confusing halls of the neverseen hideout, arriving at the kitchen a few moments later. Fintan grabbed pieces of food off the shelves making a mental note to speak to gethen about the proper way to treat a prisoner. Honestly how do you forget to feed another living thing for a  _ fucking _ week.

_ ‘Why are you so upset about this?’ _ Fintan thought to himself making his way back down the hall, back to kenric’s cell

“He’s nothing but a prisoner.” Fintan grumbled to himself, “A Bargaining chip, a-”

Fintan cut himself off as he looked at Kenric’s cell door. The glow from the flame he left there was much brighter than before. Fintan hurried over believing that the flame had gone out of control but when he entered the room he was amazed.

Kenric’s hands were outstretched towards the flame allowing the orange flames circle his wrists and arms.

He was controlling the fire.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Kenric watched as the tall blond walked out of the room, listening as his footsteps receded down the hallway. As soon as the footsteps faded kenric shifted his gaze to the flame in front of him. Kenric glared at the fire now calling to him. He never liked fire or his ability. He had a strange sensation. He wanted to make the flames grow higher.

_ ‘Your not really thinking of doing it are you?’ _ He thought to himself

He tried to listen to himself. His flames caused nothing but destruction and pain. He barely even knew how to control it. 

_ ‘Nothing good can come from it. Remember when you manifested? Do you remember how you killed your own mother?’ _ A voice mocked

The red head glared at the fire. He only wished he could put it out.

_ "Maybe if i tried..."  _ he thought, deciding to try to make the flames go away. 

However the odds were not in his favor and it only grew more. Kenric flinched trying to bring his hands down to stop only for the flames to leap at him, wrapping around his arms like a snake wraps around its prey.

“Go away go away go away…” Kenric mumbled to himself trying to will it to go back

_ 'being afraid of your ability isn't going to help you. You need to be more confident. Confident in yourself. Confident that you can control it.' _ A voice in his head said, he swore he recognized where he heard that from. But it had been so long he couldn't remember who said it or how long ago it was.

Kenric took a deep breath keeping his eyes on the flames. Using a trick he learned when he was younger he tried to will the orange tendrils to go back to their former spot only for the flames to tighten around his wrists. He could practically feel the weight of them as the coiled tighter around his wrist. 

_ ‘Your ability is tied to your emotions. They always have been and they always will be. If you're afraid the fire will react accordingly.’ _ The voice said

Kenric could almost feel like he was there. 

_ He was about 14. He remembered the soft breeze when he was training. It was getting close to dark. The sky was painted with yellow, orange, and red streaks. He could hear some sort of animal in the distance. A wolf maybe? He would never know with the thick trees blocking the view of the animal. "Meleager you need to pay attention. You can't get distracted by things that pose no threat. It could be the difference between living and dying. And if you don't focus you'll lose control over your fire." His mentor said, his sky blue eyes looking at Kenric a bit impatiently from another distraction. He had long and messy blonde hair that went down his back, his ears were pointy and long meaning that he was an ancient and had lived many years.  _

_ “Sorry sir I thought it was interesting.” He had said, looking away from the thick trees surrounding them. _

_ He could hear a howl coming from that direction causing him to look over again. _

_ "Meleager focas. The wolf isn't going to come in our direction and I need you to be paying attention for this part. I know it's scary to have this ability but fear will only make things worse." His mentor said looking at the young boy kindly replacing his annoyed tone earlier _

_ “I’m sorry sir I just like wolves and I got distracted. It won’t happen again I promise.” _

_ "It's quite alright." His mentor looked away for a moment.  _

_ He looked like he was thinking about something but eventually turned his attention back to the young boy. _

_ "Now try again. Calm down think of whatever calms you down. You need to be confident and take control of the flames and not them control you. Take all the time you need to." _

_ The boy gave a nod reaching out and calming the raging flame in front of him. The flames launched at him in response causing kenric to to let out a small squeak as they surrounded him. _

_ "The fire won't burn you, it will be ok. You just need to be calm. I am here if you need help just tell me if you need it.” His mentor said calmly _

_ Kenric gave a small nod forcing the flames back into place. _

Kenric was jolted back to reality as the flames around his wrists loosened and went back to where they were originally. Looking up he saw his captor standing in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock.

Fuck.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add another part?


End file.
